1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to steering wheel apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved steering wheel lock assembly to effect selective locking engagement of a steering wheel relative to a steering wheel shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering wheel locks of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and such structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,389; 4,984,481; 5,052,201; and 4,659,244.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an efficient locking structure oriented for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the selective latching of a steering wheel relative to the steering wheel shaft and disengagement of the steering wheel relative to the steering wheel shaft and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.